Little Known Facts about Remus Lupin
by Garlic Blanket
Summary: A list of things about Lupin. Title and summary do it no justice. Please read. Contains HBP spoilers, so read at your own risk. Mentions several ships. Oneshot.


Author's Notes: This, I believe is a sad little piece of work. And it may be the longest fan-fiction I've ever written before. It is an in-depth list on one of my favorite characters. That character being none other than Remus J. Lupin. I am proud of this little one-shot. Yes, it will not be continued.

Warnings: A possible tearjerker. A mention of slash. Feelings of loneliness. And a non-descript mention of transformation into the form of a werewolf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything mentioned here.

**Little Known Facts about Lupin**

1. He learned to read when he was four. _Soon after learning to read he began to read as often as he could. By ten he had read five Shakespearean plays. When he got his books form the supply list for Hogwarts, he read them immediately. Along with five extra books he had picked up at Flourish and Blotts._

2. He was always doing chores for his mum. _This was perhaps due to the fact that he wanted her to be proud of him. He knew that she still loved him no matter what, but in the years after he was bitten, she started to look at him less._

3. He still remembers the pain of being bitten. _When Greyback attacked him he felt a terrible pain. Even at his young age, he was afraid that he would die. He hoped his mummy and his daddy would miss him, but he didn't want them to have to mourn his death._

4. When he first transformed he cried. _When he felt his body stretching and contorting into the form of a werewolf he couldn't help himself but cry. He had been staying at a special place for others like him and he had seen what it was like to transform. He didn't want it to happen to him._

5. When he got his letter in mid-July of '71 he was certain that it had been a mistake. _He thought maybe it was a joke played on him by the neighboring kids in the wizarding community where he lived. Certainly Hogwarts would not want a werewolf as a student._

6. He almost cried when he stepped inside Hogwarts. _He thought that maybe he would finally make friends. Friends were what he had always wanted and never had._

7. He immediately wanted to be friends with two dark haired boys. _He thought they looked interesting._

8. He didn't think he'd be sorted into Gryffindor. _He believed himself to be a vile creature and sure to be placed in Slytherin._

9. The first friend he made was girl named Lily. Then he made friends with the two dark haired boys, James and Sirius. And finally he made friends with a pudgy boy named Peter. _He was overwhelmed by the fact that he had five friends; it was more than he had ever had in his whole lifetime._

10. He was shocked that they (James, Sirius, and Peter) still wanted to be his friend even after the fact he told them he was a werewolf. _And even further when later on they became animagi for him._

11. He first kissed a girl when he was 13 at the end of his second year. _It was surprisingly Lily._

12. He first kissed a boy when he was 16 at the end of his fifth year. _It was Sirius._

13. He wasn't in love with neither of them. _Rather, they were just experiments._

14. He doesn't remember the night that Sirius played a joke on Severus and James saved him. _He does strain to remember. He wishes that he did, but the fact that he was a werewolf at the time he forgot what had exactly happened._

15. He found it funny that Lily never wanted anything to do with James. _He did, however, think they'd make a good couple._

16. He wasn't necessarily shocked that he didn't get Head Boy. _A little hurt maybe. But he was proud that James got it instead of someone he didn't care for._

17. He was eager to join the Order and fight against Voldemort. _He knew the Order was a place that would always accept him no matter what._

18. When Sirius started to suspect him, he was thoroughly hurt. _Sirius was supposed to be his best friend, wasn't he?_

19. When he heard the news of James and Lily, he stopped what he was doing. _Some swear up and down that he had cried, while some say that he was too shocked to do anything._

20. He didn't want to believe that Sirius was behind it. _As heartbreaking as it was, he would have preferred Peter to be the traitor._

21. For twelve years he kept to himself in seclusion to deal with everything. _He was still rather heartbroken at the fact all his friends were dead and a traitor._

22. He was overjoyed to be back at Hogwarts teaching his favorite subject. _And to the fact he could officially meet Harry. _

23. He was relieved that Peter was the traitor. _Also, he was glad to have Sirius and Harry in his life for now on._

24. The year after he left Hogwarts he traveled around Europe. _His favorite place he had visited was Rome, followed closely by Athens. Amazingly, he met other werewolves around the places he went._

25. When he first heard Voldemort was back, his first thoughts were about in what ways he could help. _Of course he thought of Harry, but Remus knew that Harry was a capable young man._

26. He wanted to run to veil also. _Yet, he kept himself from doing so. He still believes that deep down, Sirius is not fully dead, just missing. He hopes one day in the not so distant future Sirius will instantly reappear._

27. He hated living with Fenrir Greyback. _Funnily enough, Greyback still remembered him after all the years. He tormented Remus with the fact that due to him, he would never be normal._

28. When he saw Dumbledore's dead body, he felt like openly weeping for the first time in years. _Remus looked up to the old wizard. He respected him and was thankful that he had let himself into Hogwarts despite the fact that Remus could be dangerous._

29. He does truly love Tonks. _She reminds him of Sirius._

30. He hopes that they will be married soon. _He was been wanting to marry someone for years._

31. When Tonks gets pregnant with their first child he wants name the baby Sirius James Lupin if it is a boy and Lily Juliet Lupin if it is a girl. _He wants to the Godfather to be Harry, since he is the closest thing he has to anyone who was once important to him._

32. He has a nagging feeling deep in his heart that he will never get to live the dream of being a father.


End file.
